Broken Heart Beats
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Takes place during 8th year. Hermione suggests he express his true feelings. What will happen when he does? Will his companion accept or reject him? Rated K because I'm paranoid. Based on "Distance" by Christina Perri. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with the amazing series. All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the lyrics; those belong to Christina Perri. I am writing this purely for sport.**

**A/N:** This is my first one shot. It is based on "Distance" by Christina Perri. This story takes place during 8th year. This is not connected to either of my other two stories and was just something that popped into my head while I was driving and listening to the song. Please let me know what you though about it or how I can improve on my writing. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eight months. We had been dating for eight months. I had told him that I loved him three and a half months into the relationship. He's never said it back to me. It makes me wonder if he is with me because he wants to be in a relationship with me or if he just wants me for the sex. It's really frustrating.

Hermione decided that in order to reunite the houses following the war, it was best to do unity activities twice a month. Of course, Ron and I had been roped into, not so willingly I might add. However, since these started, it actually seems to be bringing the houses together. It really helped after Dean and Blaise pronounced their love for each other in front of the entire Great Hall. After that, inter-house dating became exceedingly popular. It was partly the reason Draco and I got together. We felt safe with each other after the war, because of our plethora of common experiences.

I told Hermione about Draco a few weeks ago, because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to tell someone, and Draco was clearly not ready to tell the whole school just yet. However, I knew she wouldn't judge me for my choice of companion. Hermione understood and was actually ecstatic that I had found someone.

It was her idea that this next unity activity be a dance with live karaoke. It was her idea that I sing in front of everyone. It was her idea that I be the last person to perform. It was because of her that I was standing in the wings of a stage configured in the middle of the Great Hall waiting to sing.

I had chosen a song that I felt really conveyed my state of mind. I had chosen a song that I felt fit my relationship with Draco flawlessly. Hermione agreed with my choice, and I felt extremely validated when she said it was perfect. However, now I was getting exponentially more nervous the longer I stood waiting in the wings.

Finally after Hermione's introduction, I took the stage; mic in hand. I was so nervous listening to the musical introduction that I was afraid I was going to puke in front of the entire group of eighth years. I looked out into the crowd and quickly found the head of white-blond hair I was looking for. His beautiful gray-blue eyes felt like they were piercing through to my very soul.

_"The sun is filling up the room,  
And I can hear you dreaming.  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up,  
'Cause the best part is falling.  
Call it anything but love."_

I kept my eyes locked with those stunning steel ice eyes while I sung the first voice. I couldn't help but start to feel slightly emotional when I sang the last line. I felt like Draco was using me because he refused to say anything about our relationship.

_"And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say 'I love you" when you're not listening.  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?"_

Draco was looking directly at me knowing that I was talking to him through this song. It was obvious that he was thinking, but I wasn't sure about what exactly. I just knew that he looked like he'd been hit by a stunning spell with the realization.

_"And please don't stand so close to me,  
I'm having trouble breathing.  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now.  
I give you everything I am,  
All my broken heart beats,  
Until I know you understand.  
And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
Say 'I love you' when you're not listening.  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?"_

Draco started slowly walking to the stage half way through the second verse and had ascended the stairs in time to sing the bridge with me in perfect harmony.

_"And I keep waiting  
For you to take me.  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have."_

Then Draco took over singing the last bit of the song. His voice was pure and open, like I knew his heart to be. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. His rich baritone filled the Great Hall, causing the entire room to go completely still and quiet.

_"So I'll make sure to keep my distance.  
Say 'I love you' when you're not listening.  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?  
Make sure to keep my distance.  
Say 'I love you' when you're not listening.  
How long 'till we call this love, love, love?"_

As the song finished, I saw something I hadn't seen since we started dating. True love and caring. It took my breath away and when he pulled me into a passionate kiss, I couldn't help but to melt into it. I loved Draco, and now I knew that Draco loved me. Following the party, we took a walk around the castle and out around the Black Lake.

"I love you so much, Harry, and I'm sorry I never told you. I was scared that you didn't love me back. I was scared about how my friends would react and, most of all; I was scared to admit it to myself."

"I love you too, Dray. And you don't need to be scared. I'll always be right here beside you as long as you want me. You are my Dragon, and will always be my Dragon," I confessed, pulling him into another kiss that morphed into a secure hug. That night was the first time we spent together. It was absolutely perfect.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I love reading the feedback I get from my readers. Thanks again so much for reading! Have a fantastic day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
